


Vegas Odds

by JustaMinuet



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Demonic Possession, Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-04-17 00:56:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14177070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustaMinuet/pseuds/JustaMinuet
Summary: House shows are an interesting oddity, and no one's quite sure what might happen at them. Not even the people who work them.





	1. 2/11/18

The talent joked about how doing a house show was like going to Vegas. It didn't necessarily make sense. Some of the situations were completely outlandish. Random and embarrassing dancing wasn't out of the realm of possibility. But somehow you generally enjoyed yourself. And most importantly, what happened there, stayed there.

House shows were usually the places where the company decided what they wanted to experiment on. Where they pushed their wrestlers into scenarios that were random on paper, but were done with the chance of maybe starting something. If an idea hit the figurative wall, and stuck, it wasn't unusual for the WWE to take that as a sign to implement it on screen.

And sometimes, the company just did things for house shows, because plans went awry, and they couldn't think of anything better to do at that time. No rhyme, no reason. Just that it'd do for the moment, and the wrestlers were just going to have to roll with it.

Which was basically the case when Finn was told from management that he was going to be teaming up with Seth Rollins for most of February, until WrestleMania. Jason Jordan was injured, and Rollins needed a teammate for the tag matches he was already scheduled for. And Finn was it. Not Roman, who arguably made a lot more sense. But Finn, the guy that, just a month prior, Seth had planted face first into the ring, courtesy of a boot to the back of the neck.

It was surreal, to say the least. Finn supposed he understood the thought process. He and Seth had a history, both good and bad. Despite what most people assumed, Finn couldn't be bothered to have bitter feelings over his shoulder injury. It was wrestling, and injuries happened. It was done and over with, and nothing could change it. Dwelling on it seemed pointless to him. And it wasn't like karma hadn't gotten to Seth, anyway. Was Finn really going to begrudge the man he shared a room in rehab with? A man that wound up becoming his friend back then, regardless of past indiscretions. Finn could see when someone was genuinely trying to change themselves, however messily.

They had teamed together before, too. Once, when Finn returned, and then, appropriately enough, at house shows in Europe. It had been... Surprisingly fun. Seth had been insistent that they room together, stating that if they were going to be a competent tag team, they were going to have to get as comfortable as possible around each other somehow. Finn figured that mentality made sense for Seth, who had lived his first two years on the roster traveling with Roman and Dean.

What Finn hadn't planned for was Seth being a surprisingly considerate roommate. Oh, his suitcase looked like it exploded less than ten minutes into them getting into their room, but Seth somehow kept the mess contained to a small corner by the windows. He gave Finn his space, whether he instinctively knew that was the right thing to do, or whether he himself liked it that way, too. Riding to and from the shows proved to be easier than Finn expected, as well. Conversations came naturally, even more so than when they were in rehab together. They started back up with their breakfast time dates two days in, and made a whole day of sightseeing. When he wasn't being weighed down with guilt, Seth was endearingly awkward, excitable, and literally bounced at times with barely contained energy. Finn was generally more reserved, but Seth's boisterous attitude was likable. Dangerously so. Too much so.

Finn had been glad when that tour had ended. It was beginning to become unbearable, and it was his own fault, really. He knew what was happening, where his mind was drifting. And it was all just a recipe for disaster. You didn't fall for the guy who put you on the shelf for almost a year, no matter how much you'd forgiven him, and no matter how well you two got along without trying. You certainly didn't start having feelings for a man who was clearly still attempting to work out his own feelings for his brothers, one of whom you were incredibly suspicious was more than just that.

Seth Rollins was already tagged as the emotional dumpster fire of the roster. Finn didn't need to join him.

So, Finn steeled himself for meeting up with Seth for the first show. Luke and Karl had offered to come with him, and Finn was grateful, but also knew better than to possibly make Seth feel like a cornered animal. He was Seth's partner, and he needed to do this by himself.

Finn found him backstage sitting on an equipment crate, absentmindedly pulling at the hair band around his wrist, and letting it go with a satisfying snap. Finn sat next to him, silent at first, willing to let Seth initiate the conversation. Seth kept quietly playing with his hair tie, but Finn caught him looking his way for a second. This continued for a couple minutes, until Finn felt like he might have to start this off after all.

But Seth surprised him by finally speaking up. "Looks like we're stuck with each other again." He sounded a little amused, almost befuddled, like he couldn't quite believe where they had ended up.

Finn smiled, and shrugged. "Looks like it. You ready?"

"Depends," Seth eyed him. "You gonna try to get me back for what I did?"

That caught Finn off guard. He knew what Seth was talking about; the Blackout that made Finn see stars for ten minutes straight. It was a valid question. A normal reaction to a man slamming your head into the floor with impunity would be anger. Possibly even a desire for revenge. But when Finn realized that Seth had actually brought the Blackout back from the dead, just to take him out, Finn felt... satisfaction. He felt proud, and some twisted sense of glee that he was the one that drove Seth to that. Seth did that for _him_ ; he recognized Finn as someone he needed to pull out all the stops on to beat. Luke and Karl had spent that night planning how they were going to rip Seth's limbs off for it, while Finn lay on his bed wondering why he was still so hung up on a human wreck that getting his face planted on a ring mat brought him joy, and what it said about him.

"Nah, mate," Finn laughed, shaking his head. "Have no problem with you. That's how matches go, yeah?"

Seth looked surprised for a moment, then slowly nodded. "...Yeah. Yeah, that's how they go." He tilted his head back, closed his eyes and sighed, and in that moment he looked years older to Finn; weary, and his soul threadbare. "So," he began, eyes still closed, "we're going to be doing this for a while."

Finn nodded. "`Till Mania, it seems."

"`Till Mania," Seth repeated. He jerked forward suddenly with a huff, hunched over, and head down. "I was... thinking..."

Finn waited for him to finish, but when he didn't a little voice in the back of Finn's head shouted a warning. _Don't let him continue. Change the subject. Walk away._ Finn prodded, anyway. "Okay?"

Seth's head remained downcast, dark hair shielding it from view. "It's just that we haven't really tagged much. We've spent some time together, but not a lot. We're friends, I guess...?" Seth rambled, tone uncertain.

"We're friends," Finn reassured him, his heart accelerating. The voice in the back of his head was getting louder, deeper. A little more familiar sounding, and he didn't need _It_ to come out right now. He pushed it down, quieted it with brute force.

"It's just, I'm used to going out there with someone who I know has my back," Seth explained. "Roman, and Dean; that's family. That's easy."

He sounded strained, like there was nothing "easy" about it, at all. Like he was drowning in something, and didn't have the strength to attempt to swim to safety. And Finn wanted to dive headfirst into whatever it was, and yank Seth out himself. An overly romantic, ridiculous metaphor, that caused the voice inside him to burst out of its cage, and bubble with laughter akin to the sharpness of blades.

 _ **Boy, you have chains and stones strapped to your legs,**_ it cackled. _**And you waste your time with this senseless musing?**_

It had a point. _He_ had a point. Finn shoved him back down, anyway. Not tonight. He did not want to have this conversation tonight.

"With Jason, it was okay," Seth continued, unaware that he wasn't the only one dealing with personal demons, or that they may just be a tad more literal for the man next to him. "But it wasn't right. You know what I mean? There wasn't a connection. We were missing something. It's just, if I'm gonna tag with someone again, even for house shows, I don't want that awkwardness again."

"I don't think we're awkward," Finn said, not believing his own words.

Evidently, neither did Seth, if his dry response was anything to go by. "We're pretty awkward right now, man." He reached up, scratching the back of his head hard, like he was trying to physically clear his mind. "Listen, I just thought... maybe it would be a good idea if we roomed together again."

Finn's breath caught, and he swore his heart that had been hammering mere moments beforehand stopped for a split second, before going at such a rapid and loud pace that he believed Seth could hear it, for sure. _He_ \--Bálor-- certainly did, slamming at Finn's rib cage, hissing warning after warning at him.

"Like when we were in Europe?" Finn asked, surprised at how natural his voice sounded, given how tense he actually was.

"Yeah, exactly," Seth nodded, finally turning to look at Finn. "I'm not saying you have to, but it's... I think we did pretty well together back then. Maybe it's stupid, and it's just out of habit, but I feel like I work better with someone I really spend time getting to know. In ring vibes just aren't enough for me. And you were an easy roommate to have. We had fun. Right?"

Finn's chest tightened at the nervous face Seth had. "Yeah, we had plenty of fun. It wouldn't be so bad doing it again."

Seth visibly relaxed. "So, you're cool with it?'

"I guess, sure," Finn shrugged, ignoring the seething cries rattling inside of him. "It makes sense, really. But, isn't it gonna be a bit uncomfortable for Roman, having me in there and all?"

Confusion crossed Seth's face for a moment, before he quickly turned away. "No, don't worry about it. We're not sharing a room right now."

Finn's eyes narrowed, curiosity piqued. Why wouldn't Seth's own brother being rooming with him? Especially now, given that Dean was out of action. Didn't they need each other more than ever? Finn chose not to prod, not with the guarded stance that Seth had. "Okay, then. Just the two of us."

The moment he said it, Finn's head spun and his heart constricted in his chest. Even without Bálor clawing into his brain, he felt weak. And stupid. So very stupid. Didn't he already tell himself to avoid falling for the disaster that was sitting next to him? How quickly he forgot his own advice.

"Great," Seth said, as he stood up and stretched. "We can start tonight, or tomorrow. Whatever's better."

"Tomorrow," Finn answered, quickly. He needed to pull himself together over this. Get himself to stop feeling like a teenaged boy, and looking at the man in front of him like Seth should matter to him _in that way_ , when he very much should not. Not that a day would make much of a difference, but at least Finn wouldn't dive into this as shaken as he was at the moment. "I'm rooming with Luke and Karl tonight. The boys will be pretty pissed if I just dump them without so much as a warning."

Seth nodded. "Yeah, that's cool. Tomorrow, then."

The younger man looked relieved, maybe a little excited, a tentative smile playing across his face. He suddenly looked like Seth again, instead of the haunted, beaten man Finn had seen earlier.

It caused Finn to smile back, despite the howls and curses that resonated in his head. "Yeah, tomorrow. Should be fun."


	2. 2/18/18

"You're an idiot."

Finn hadn't expected Luke to be so blunt about it. Telling him and Karl his plans to room with Seth until Mania had been more difficult than he'd thought. Karl was, understandably, concerned. Sure, Finn and Seth got along all right, but they had just spent the past couple weeks facing off, and a friendly rivalry was still a rivalry. So, Karl fretted, and questioned it, and basically acted like a dad. Which, after years of friendship, Finn had gotten used to, and knew how to navigate around.

Luke, on the other hand... He looked so angry for a moment, Finn thought he might just yell loud enough to wake up the hotel guests in the room next door.

Instead, Luke had crossed his arms, furrowed his brows, and told Finn off with controlled anger. This was a mistake, and Finn was going to regret it. Luke didn't want to hear Finn whining later on about the situation he put himself into. Karl had given his partner a warning smack on his arm, told him to back down, but Luke wasn't having it.

"I know what's going on. _You_ know what's going on," he accused Karl. "You're just tiptoeing around it." He then turned his aggression back to Finn. "You're being a dumbass, and you know it. Don't set yourself up."

Finn opened his mouth to say something in his defense, but all that came out was a strange, choked wheeze. Anxiety was creeping up on him, and slowly but surely squeezing his heart. Where was Luke going with this, and did he want to know? Finn wasn't quite sure what to say, and how to say it. He felt small and dumb under Luke's unusual scrutiny, and he had to force himself to maintain eye contact. He didn't have the words to explain himself, or at least, he didn't have words that Luke and Karl would be happy hearing. But he wasn't backing down, either. "It's only until Mania," Finn bit out as if he hadn't heard his friend's warning, and its possible implication. "It won't be that long. It'll be fine."

Luke inhaled loudly through his nostrils, scowling; an expression of irritation mixed with unease. He reached out, gripped Finn's shoulder, gave him a mild shake. "Just... Look out for yourself, man. We can't do that for you all the time."

Finn felt like the wind was knocked out of him. The anxiety spread from his heart to his entire rib cage, and breathing became difficult. Did Luke know? Did they both know? Had Finn been that obvious this whole time? He didn't talk about Seth to them, ever, for any reason. He was so positive that he'd been careful. "I don't- "

"Listen, it's not like I don't like the dude," Luke interrupted. "Well, I kinda don't. I mean, he put you on the shelf for almost a year. And he planted your head in the ground. And let's be honest, he'd probably do it again," he shook his head. "It's just, what I'm getting at is, he's not the most trustworthy guy we have around here, know what I mean? You're more likely to get a chair lodged in your spine than a helping hand."

Oh. _Oh._ Relief hit Finn like a wave.

"He has a point," Karl said, frowning. "I know you guys were fine the first time you did this, and I trust your judgment. I don't think you're an idiot," he glared at Luke, before looking back at Finn, "but I really am kinda worried."

A smile broke out on Finn's face. As rough and loud as Luke and Karl tended to be, they were the truest friends he'd had for years. Of course, they'd be looking out for his best interest.

"Guys, I appreciate it, I do," Finn said. "But, I know what I'm doing. Besides, I'm not exactly in the best position to judge Seth for his past, now am I?"

Luke frowned. "That was years ago."

"So was what Seth did," Finn shrugged. "A change of name and country doesn't make what I did go away. That man back then is still me."

"I wouldn't say that," Karl argued. "I don't think I've seen him in a long time."

"Yeah, well," Finn could feel Bálor scratching at his brain stem, before settling, "maybe he just hasn't had a reason to show his face recently, is all."

**ooo**

His phone chirped some time before the sun came up, and Finn stirred momentarily. Only long enough for some part of his brain to recognize that he had gotten a text message, before he slipped back to sleep. When he finally did get up to catch his flight, he checked his phone, and nearly dropped it from shock when it turned out to be a short text from Seth. Nothing more than their room number, but it wasn't the content that surprised him. Finn couldn't remember giving Seth his number, or receiving Seth's. When did that happen? Was it back in rehab? Or the European tour? It had to be one of those two times, but he couldn't recall the actual exchange happening. Clearly it did, if his phone recognized the number as Seth's, but when...?

Then, it struck him. The second night of the European tour, Finn had a bad case of insomnia. Spent almost the entire night tossing and turning, and basically doing anything but sleeping. He'd accidentally woken Seth a few times, much to his then embarrassment, but Seth hadn't seemed too perturbed by it. Finn couldn't remember much of what they talked about during those shared moments; it wasn't unusual for him to forget whole chunks of his restless nights. But he did remember stepping out of the room for a while, to allow Seth to fall back asleep. Dared a quick walk around the block. They must've done it then. It made sense. Seth had probably thought he was an idiot to go walking by himself at night.

Finn, for yet another time in less than a week's span, certainly felt like one. He had Seth's number for months, and just... sat on it, completely unnoticed. Not that he would've done anything had he known he had it, because he had been steadily convincing himself to drop any train of thought that lead him to Seth Rollins. But clearly, if the past few days were any sort of testimony, he would've at least been sorely tempted. Probably a little bit more than that, if he was being honest with himself.

His flight got him into town with only enough time to take a cab to the venue for the night. Seth had already volunteered to rent a car and drive them around, which sounded perfect as far as Finn was concerned. Just because he finally got his license didn't mean he liked using it that much.

When he got into the locker room, he found Seth was already there and geared up. The younger man looked over, a small smile on his face.

"There you are," he said. "Did you get my text? You never answered."

"Ah, yeah," Finn nodded. "Sorry `bout that. Was in a bit of a rush."

Seth shrugged. "No problem. Figured. I just thought I should shoot the room number to you since I forgot to ask when your flight was going to land. I'm assuming," he eyed Finn's bags, "that you haven't hit the hotel yet."

"No, not yet. Just came straight here," Finn admitted.

"All right." Seth took a sharp breath, like he was planning on continuing, but then thinned his lips, his face tilted down. He shook his head like he was trying to rid himself of whatever he was thinking, and clapped Finn on the shoulder, as he stood up. "Okay, then. Get done. Looks like we're on last."

Finn stiffened at Seth's touch on instinct, then flinched at his own response. He felt like his sudden tenseness was obvious, but Seth didn't seem to notice as he walked away. Finn wished personal space and touching weren't such issues for him, but they always had been, and it didn't look like that was ever going to change. He could feel Bálor curl around his lower spine, his deep laughter feeling inexplicably greasy, and Finn forced him down, quieted him. Reminded him just who needed who in this... relationship. Silence followed. Not that it would last. It never did, nor did Finn expect it to. You didn't invite a literal demon into your life, your body, and think that it was going to be on its best behavior. But Finn always was one for calculated risks.

He reached up and touched his shoulder, somehow still felt Seth's hand on it.

Sometimes, though, he calculated wrong.

**ooo**

"Hey, you hungry?"

Finn's head snapped to Seth. "Pardon?"

"Food. You want any?" Seth asked, tapping the steering wheel, as he waited for the light to turn green. "You said you came straight to the show after your flight, so I'm assuming you haven't eaten."

Truth be told, Finn was a bit hungry now that Seth had actually brought it up. He guessed he was wound up so tight he hadn't noticed it previously. Sitting in the car now, the darkened road ahead of them, Finn considered his options.

"Can't imagine there'd be much available to us at this time of night," he said. "And I'm not one for fast food, really."

"Diners, man," Seth countered. "You can always count on diners. Better than getting some overpriced room service."

Finn thought about that. Part of him just wanted to get to their room. The small, selfish part of him that wanted to spend as much time alone with Seth as possible, Finn's anxiety about the situation be damned. He could dismiss Seth's offer, and they could just go to the hotel. He had some protein bars in his bag, and they always did him in a pinch. But maybe Seth was hungry himself, which is why he suggested it in the first place. And Finn wasn't going to force him to starve or pay through the nose for food back at the hotel. And Seth didn't look like the type to be satisfied by a meal bar.

"A diner sounds okay," Finn conceded. "Just a quick bite to eat."

"Great!" a grin broke out on Seth's face. "There's a place not too far from here that Nikki showed me. That chick knows all the good spots in Arizona."

Finn's heart constricted for a second. "Bella?"

Seth nodded, as he turned a corner. "Yeah. Back when we were both... Well, when _I_ was with Hunter. With the Authority," he murmured, somber. "Steph didn't quite let her join, of course. Shame, really. Would've been nice to have her. At least she was... " his soft voice trailed into a sigh. He did an almost comically exaggerated shrug, like he was trying to physically remove a weight from his shoulders. "Anyway, Nikki knows almost every decent food joint in this state. Best coffee places, too."

"Ah."

Finn didn't really know what to say. He could feel a tendril of jealousy creep up his spine, and Bálor clawed lightly at his heart. He ignored them both. It was stupid and pointless. On all levels, Nikki wasn't competition. She was just someone who had been on Seth's side at the right time. They didn't even work together. Besides, she had her own love life, and it clearly didn't involve Seth. They were just friends, and even if they weren't, who the hell was Finn to be upset over it? It's not like he had any claims, or anything.

A few minutes later, Finn found himself settled into an old-school cafe, red leather booths still smelling like the polish used on them earlier in the day, and a checkerboard floor that made the place feel both dated and charming. Seth sat across from him, eyes focused on the menu. He looked like he was making a serious life decision more than he was a dinner choice, but if Finn recalled correctly, Seth did always enjoy his food. Finn's own eyes skimmed his options. Diner food tended to be a bit heavier than he enjoyed, but a bowl of soup seemed acceptable. Maybe a cup of tea, too. Something to help unwind his tightly coiled body.

Their waitress was a cheerful looking middle-aged woman, her fading blonde hair held back in a plait. She gave them the usual pleasantries, rattled off the specials of the day with practiced ease. Finn ordered his soup and tea, passing on any appetizer. When the woman turned to Seth, he leaned in and gave her a smile that Finn thought might actually rival the lights overhead.

"So...," Seth took a quick glance at the woman's name tag, "Margie? How possible would it be for me to maybe, I dunno...," he tilted his head, brown eyes softer than Finn thought they could ever become, "get myself some Belgium waffles with strawberries?"

Margie clucked her tongue. "That's breakfast, sweetheart."

"Yeah, true, but it's breakfast somewhere, right?" Seth bargained, expression full of hopefulness. "And we're the only ones here now. I won't tell if you don't tell. And I'd also like a cup of coffee. Please?"

She gave Seth a level look, and for a moment Finn thought the man across from him would crack. But Seth kept eye contact with her, innocent and pleading with every breath. It was all Finn could do not to laugh at the antics.

Finally, Margie shook her head and sighed. "I'll see what I can do. I'll make no promises, though. I might have to come back for a proper order, you hear?"

Seth nodded, eagerly. "Yes, ma'am. Thank you, ma'am."

She was rolling her eyes as she walked away, and Finn turned from the waitress to Seth, brows raised, incredulous.

"Shameless, don't you think?" he asked the man across from him.

"Maybe a little," Seth pinched his forefinger and thumb together, not looking at all apologetic. "But I really want waffles, and diner waffles are the best."

Finn chuckled. "Fair enough."

Seth unfolded his cutlery, placed the napkin to the side, and started tapping his fork on the table. Finn remembered him doing it a couple times when they ate breakfast together during rehab, and a few times during the European tour, as well. A nervous habit, the other man confessed once.

Finn's interest was piqued. "What's up?" he asked.

The tapping stopped, as Seth placed his fork down, his hand laid flat on top of it like he was forcing himself not to fidget. "Nothing much. Just...," he shrugged. "Thanks."

Finn was taken aback. "For what?"

"Ya know, for agreeing to room with me on short notice," Seth replied, subconsciously tapping his index finger on the table. "Kinda put you in a bad spot, and you didn't have to say yes."

 _I'm in a little too deep to say no_ , thought Finn, still a bit blindsided. Bálor poked at his ribs, mocked him. "It's really no problem," he said, tone surprisingly calm.

"I don't think having to change your travel arrangements for the near future is 'no problem,'" Seth shrugged. "So really, man. Thanks."

Finn shook his head. "It really isn't a problem, mate. Besides, if you bother me, Luke and Karl already promised to sack you," he grinned.

"I... don't feel like that's a bluff," said Seth, eyes narrowed.

Finn's smirk widened. "It isn't."

Margie returned, placing down Finn's soup, a cup of hot water, and a Lipton tea bag. Finn did his best not to grimace. He'd prefer real tea instead, but he supposed beggars couldn't be choosers. At the very least, he got to watch Seth plaster his award-winning smile back on his face, when presented with a plate of Belgium waffles, strawberries and whipped cream included, and a carafe of coffee to the side.

"You're the best, Margie," he cooed. "A wonder."

"Uh, huh," she muttered, sardonic. Still, she looked amused as she left them to their own devices.

"You're a monster," Finn laughed.

"A monster with waffles," Seth corrected, digging into his meal with delight.

They ate in comfortable silence, a level of familiarity they had developed back in Alabama, while both men were physically broken. Emotionally too, had they been willing to admit it back then. Finn appreciated the relaxed quiet, and despite Seth's tendency to fill the air with words more often than not, he seemed unbothered by the cease in conversation. Finn wondered if maybe Seth enjoyed these moments as much as he did. Or if he really thought that deeply of them, to begin with.

It was surprisingly difficult to tell. Usually, Seth was an open book. He was an easy read, every smile or brow twitch a clear signal as to what he was feeling at the time. But then, there'd be moments where he would completely shut down. Something would trigger, and he'd wall himself off. Finn had seen it a few times, and it was an achingly familiar sight. Almost uncanny to see someone that wasn't him doing it. Seth tended to rebound from his funks quicker than Finn did, but the fact that they existed at all...

 _ **If you fix the toy soldier, do you think he'll thank you by breaking you again?**_  Bálor hissed, and his unexpected voice in his head made Finn jolt in his seat.

Seth looked up, concerned. "You okay?" he asked around a mouthful of food.

"Yeah, yeah," Finn took a sip of his tea to cover up his jittering, only to frown at the bitter taste. "Guess I'm falling asleep over here, is all."

Seth nodded. "Okay. We'll leave soon. It _is_ late."

Taking a deep breath, Finn willed Bálor silent. All he wanted was a single meal without the Demon King's input. Bálor, for his part, purred as he settled into Finn's stomach, like a pit of nerves. He said his small piece for the night and was content to lie there, presence felt, but interrupting no more. Finn would take what he could get.

Seth's cell phone went off, and he fished it out of his pocket, took a quick look at who was calling him and promptly blanched. He awkwardly put it to his ear. "Shit, Roman," he said, contrite. "I forgot. Fuck, I can't believe I forgot. How...," Seth chewed his bottom lip. "How angry is he?"

Finn couldn't make out what was being said on the other side, but Seth cringed, before dragging his free hand down his face, rubbing his eyes in the process.

"Yeah, that sounds about right," Seth sighed. "I'll make it up to him tomorrow. Promise." A beat, and then Seth responded, "I'm... with Finn."

He sounded guilty, like he had been caught red-handed. And like a shot, Finn felt like an intruder. He wanted to somehow sink into his hard leather seat, and disappear.

"No, really. I'll call him tomorrow," Seth promised. "Won't miss it. Yeah. Yeah, you too. G'night." He hung up, placed the phone on his face, and groaned.

Finn's first instinct was to stay out of it. He was better off leaving it alone. But his second, slightly more protective instinct wound up being far stronger. "You okay?" he asked.

Pocketing his phone, Seth made an odd noise somewhere between a sigh and a gag. "I guess. Ambrose had a doctor's appointment today. I was supposed to call him and see how it went. But I got caught up in everything, and I forgot. Shit." He put his head down, scratching his scalp, hard.

"It's really no big deal, yeah?" Finn asked, trying to be gentle. "You just got a little distracted, and like you said, you'll call him tomorrow. No problem."

"He was expecting the phone call _today_ ," Seth growled, head still down.

Finn blinked at the other man's timbre. Seth sounded scared, almost panicky. Not exactly the reaction Finn expected for just forgetting to call his brother for the day.

Seth straightened up and shook his head. "You're right," he admitted a bit too strong, like he was trying to convince himself more than anyone else. "I'll call him tomorrow, explain what happened, and it's not going to be a problem."

He waved Margie over to them for the check, and, after laying it on fairly thick once more for simply because Seth couldn't seem to help himself, they paid, making sure to leave a generous tip to the patient waitress.

The car ride was, much like their meal, quiet. The difference being was that Finn didn't feel comfortable in it, at all. Despite Seth's deceptively calm demeanor, he was clearly stressed, hands gripping the steering wheel with white-knuckled force. Finn wanted to reach out and fix it. Which was a stupid response, because he didn't even know what problem "it" was, and what possible solution there could be. And it was a bit ridiculous worrying about Seth's issues when he was so busy running away from his own. They were both messes in their own right, and Finn probably had no business trying to help anyone.

But that didn't mean he couldn't, and wouldn't make a small attempt.

"So, breakfast?" Finn prompted.

Seth turned to him a moment. "What?"

"Ya know, breakfast. That meal you're supposed to eat in the morning," he teased. "You said you heard of all the best coffee places around here."

A smile appeared for a second on Seth's face. "I did say that."

"So, you going to take a man on a fancy breakfast date tomorrow? Get him a nice meal, show him a good time?"

A short cackle bubbled out of Seth, and the tension seemed to leave his shoulders. "Yeah, okay," he said, chuckling. "A 'date,' it is. You idiot," he added, devoid of malice.

Finn shrugged dramatically, rather pleased with himself. "I'll take idiot. Been thinking that about myself too, lately.

Seth shook his head, but didn't reply. The car once again fell silent. This time, however, the pleasant atmosphere had returned. It was temporary, this peace, and they both knew that. Still, sometimes that was all you had, and you had to make do the best you could. And they were both experts at making do. They were also both experts at temporary peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to artemidi for influencing me to start this, and also for reading the first bit, and encouraging me to continue. You're the best!


End file.
